thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Osric Umber
Osric Umber is the current Lord of the Last Hearth and a primary supporter of the Black Wolf. A colossal man, Osric is a fearsome foe but a benevolent friend. Appearance A gargantuan man who towers above those around him, Osric is bulky with massive shoulders, a colossal torso and thick, tree-like limbs. His hair is a darker blonde color and kept long. He sports a thick beard with a small influx of grey. A few scars mar the left side of his face near his steely blue eyes. Biography When Osric Umber was born on a cold winter day in 260 AA, the midwife was reported to have gone as pale as the snow outside. "That one will be trouble." she warned. "Mark my words." Osric did. Whether he knew it or not, they were words he lived by. Even from an early age, Osric was not a gifted warrior. He did his family no dishonor, but won them no glory either. What he truly did excel at was the study of other people. He was always a polite, if cold, young man, but he saw through people with a calculating gaze that served him well. Osric soon turned this skill towards command, quickly becoming know for his Leadership and his skill as a Tactician. Renowned for his ability to sense what his opponent would do before they even knew it themselves, he soon became his father's not so secret weapon against all of their foes. By the time he reached his eighteenth nameday, he was the best commander Last Hearth had, often sent out to deal with any foes his father bade him to slay, gaining infamy for his Intimidation and cold, heartless strategies. One day, upon hearing that a group of Wildlings had made it south of the Wall, Osric was sent out to root them from their hiding spots. Many a sworn sword came back empty handed and frustrated, but Osric was indifferent to it all. Resolving to set fire to a section of a forest, he quickly drove the Wildlings from their shelters, where they foolishly though that holding a village hostage in an attempt to halt the march of the Umber men. Under a different, softer commander, it might have even worked. Showing his skills as a Beleaguer, Osric relentless applied pressure to the village, never letting the Wildings get an ounce of rest or sleep. Upon realizing their position was such that Osric could not cleanly rescue the people of the village, the heir to Last Hearth was reported to have shrugged and said "slay all who stand before you. The Old Gods will sort them in due time." Upon his return to the castle, his father saw it as time for Osric to be wed to temper his son's anger. A quick betrothal resulted in a coupling to Jayne Whitehill, but Osric cared little for her, preferring to share his bed with any pretty maiden who caught his eye. Thinking that his son was happily married, Alyn Umber then turned and thought to set up his daughter with the new heir apparent, Rickard Stark. When word from Winterfell sent a letter of rejection back to Last Hearth, Alyn Umber was humiliated, and Osric was taught a lesson that he would not repeat when it came time for him to inherit. When Alyn Umber passed away from a terrible chill he'd caught, Osric took his seat at Last Hearth with little fanfare, as it was not his style. Seeing an opportunity, Osric quickly accepted a betrothal between Cregan Stark, the Black Wolf, and his sister. Soon becoming one of the Black Wolf's most feared commanders, Osric was reportedly furious when the same sickness that took his father laid him low for most of the year of 298 AA. Now, feeling recovered from his illness, Osric looks to assume command of Cregan's vanguard for their assault on Winterfell, and regain some of his fearsome reputation that has left him as of late. Timeline 260 AA – Osric is born at the Last Hearth. 276 AA – Goes to battle for the first time against Wildling raiders. 280 AA – Osric is married to Jane Whitehill who quickly becomes pregnant and delivers their first child Lyanna. 279 AA – Osric’s first son, Artos is born. 280 AA – Osric’s second son, Cedrik is born. 290 AA – The War of the Trident begins. 296 AA – Torrhen X Stark passes, Cregan Stark marries Jeyne Umber. Osric and his house fight for the Black Wolf. 297 AA – Alyn Umber dies of sickness and Osric Umber inherits. 298 AA – Osric suffers from the same illness as his father, laid up in bed for most of the year and unable to fight for the Black Wolf 299 AA Current Year Family Jane Umber nee Whitehill – Wife 36 Lyanna Umber – Daughter 18 Artos Umber – Son 17 (Warrior Archetype (Two Handed)) Cedrik Umber – Son 16 Household NPCs Jon Umber – Brother and Commander of Last Hearth ((Soon to be Mudd's)) Walton Umber – Cousin and Master at Arms (Warrior Archetype (Swords)) Harlon Umber - Nephew Harrion Umber – Nephew, Steward of the Night’s Watch. Lysara Umber - Niece. Maester Addam – Maester of the Last Hearth (Maester Archetype) Daryn Lake – Scion of House Lake – (Navigator Archetype) Category:House Umber Category:Northerner